FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an electronic system 10. Electronic system 10 includes a DC source 2 which provides power to load 6 through Z source network 4 and converter/inverter 5. Converter/inverter 5 is controlled by controller 8.
DC (Direct Current) source 2 may be a current or a voltage source. For example, DC source 2 may include one or more of a battery, a diode rectifier, a thyristor converter, a fuel cell, an inductor, a capacitor, a transistor, and a current source. Other DC sources may additionally or alternatively be used.
Converter/inverter 5 may be comprised to perform any of DC to AC power conversion, AC to DC power conversion, AC to AC power conversion, and DC to DC power conversion. For example, converter/inverter 5 may comprise a three-phase inverter configured to receive a DC power voltage and to provide power in 3 phases to an AC motor load. Converter/inverter 5 includes switches which are controlled by signals from a controller 8.
The Z source network 4 receives DC power from DC source 2 and provides power to converter/inverter 5. The Z source network for maybe configured to provide power, for example, outside of the DC range of the output of DC power source 2.
Because of the switching operation of the converter/inverter 5, the Z source network 4 experiences a switched load, which may cause voltage and current spikes. In some circumstances, the transient spikes may damage circuitry. To ensure reliability, components are oversized, which causes current systems to be expensive, slow, and power inefficient.